Daddy Spain
by puppydog2
Summary: Spain and Mexico fix their relationship.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

*****_**constructive **_**criticism is deeply appreciated.**

Mexico stared at the door in front of her she had a box of chocolates in her hands because everyone liked chocolate.

* * *

~…Flash back…~

"Party, party come on everyone!"

It was a few days after America's annual New Year's bash and Mexico was lingering around Los Angeles.

"Sup Rosa!" America said as he walked up behind Mexico

"Hola Alfred." The usually equally loud Latina said.

"What's wrong? Was the cake not colorful enough? Or was it the fireworks."

"No, it was just... It's" Rosa tried to get out as a lonely tear dropped out of her eyes.

America stared at her. His southern neighbor isn't the emotional type, especially for being a girl. America was the closest to Mexico out of any other country; they shared a lot of things mainly land, although this did only lead to fights between the two nations. Once he got over the shock he grabbed a tissue out of his shirt pocket and wiped away her tears. She didn't say anything she just leaned into America and cried as he stroked her soft check. After a few minutes Mexico's tears turned into small sobs and she turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, can I ask you a question?" Mexico asked through sniffles.

Alfred smiled this was the best time he and Mexico had spent together. "Of course Rosa, I _am_ the hero."

"America… h-h" Mexico took a deep breath "How did you a-and E-England become friendsagain?"

Even though the last part was rushed America understood what Mexico meant "Well during World War I we both where on the Allies side."

"Oh" Mexico said as she tried to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. This was so unhelpful she didn't want a war to bring them close. She just wanted her papa back!

Alfred wiped away another tear from her beautiful eyes, "You're fine, beautiful"

"Antonio h-hates meee!" Mexico screamed/cried.

"Not true Rose, Spain loves you. Trust me I thought the same thing when England walked out on me, and I'm a Hero!" America sighed, "Dude you need to visit Antonio and tell him that you want to be friends again or whatever!"

Rosa wiped away a tear, "Okay America. I'll do it."

* * *

~…End Flash back…~

And that was why she was standing there staring at Antonio's door, all the way in Spain. Rosa decided she was going to turn around when Lovino opened the door and almost walked into her.

"Idiota! I almost walked into you." Lovino scream then realized it was Rosa and quickly left before things could get heated between her and Antonio.

Antonio came out, with a tomato, to see who Lovi was screaming at. When he got to the door though he stopped, it was like his dream had come true, Rosa standing at the door. He just stood there staring at his 'little' princesa and she just stared back at him. He was mentally asking himself if he was dreaming or if she was really there. Rosa stood there asking herself the same thing: was she really standing there staring at her adopted father Spain? Was he really staring back at her? Was he going to speak? Should she speak first since she came to his house? What should she say to him? After a while of standing there she felt tears starting to build up in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry to Antonio it was bad enough she cried to America. One, she couldn't cry in front of him because he wasn't her real father, two, he might think she was going wink and three… She began to cry and fall forward; noticing this he quickly caught her and he hugged her as she cried. Yeah she was a country but she was still his daughter and he would always be there for her when she needed him. No words where needed because it was all said in that hug all was forgiven. Mexico was no longer a Spanish Colony, but that didn't mean they had to hate each other. After a while Spain leaned his chin on her head and said softly into her hair

"Why don't you come into the house?"

Mexico smiled as she pulled her head out of his chest and walked up the stairs all that could be heard was the sound of her sobbing.

Once inside the house Spain grabbed a tomato in his hand and held it out for Mexico to get she took the tomato and ate it. Spain smiled as the red juice dripped down her chin. After a moment to silence Mexico grabbed the box of chocolates and handed them to Spain who sat on the couch across from her.

"Para te." She said as she handed him the box

"Gracias Princesa" Spain said as he set the box down "I missed you a lot while you were-"

Spain ended his sentence there as Mexico's sobs turned into large tears. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze "Don't cry me amor."

After a while longer of sobbing Mexico looked at Spain and asked "Pappy, are you mad at me?"

Spain smiled "Never me angelo"

Mexico walked over to Spain and gave him a hug "Gracias." She whispered.

There was some more silence then Spain looked down and realized that Mexico was sleeping, so he picked her up and placed her in her old bed room on the second floor. Spain gave her a kiss on the top of her head and walked to the door. She looked so cute and innocent and cute sleeping in her bed. In her old room… Spain fought back tears; his little girl was home for the day he had a second chance he thought as he closed the door and walked across the hall to his room.

**My New Year's resolution is to post… so I did**


End file.
